In The Knick of Time
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: Shou Tucker is hiding something and Edward knows it, but without proof, there’s nothing that he could do about. With the help of Nina’s loyal nanny, Ed searches for the truth. Will time run out before he finds the evidence he needs or will a life be saved


In The Knick of Time  
By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I do own Rukia and Shiori though

Summary: (Oneshot) Shou Tucker is hiding something and Edward knows it, but without proof, there's nothing that he could do about. With the help of Nina's loyal nanny, Ed searches for the truth. Will time run out before he finds the evidence he needs or will a life be saved and the truth exposed?

**_NOTE: Please read before proceeding… _**

This story is an AU to the episode The Night of the Chimera's cry. Read at your own risk, because I'm not responsible if ya get any spoilers. I have never written a FMA story before and this one was written for and dedicated to my bestest bud, Shadowbeaw. It was originally for her birthday, but it took me a while to finish it because of other projects and work.

* * *

Edward sat at the dinner table at the Tucker estate as little Nina spoke of her day with Al and Alexander in the gardens. His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched Shou Tucker nod and smile at the little girl. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes Nina?"

"Did yoo send mommy my letter?" She asked in the sweet and innocent tone that both Edward and Al would always associate with the little girl.

Edward slowly chewed his bit, watching out of the corner of his eye as the older blond man spoke without missing a beat.

"Of course I sent it darling. It was a beautiful picture and your mother will love it."

She smiled brightly at her father before reaching for her glass of milk and taking a sip. "Do yoo think she'll write me back this time?"

"I don't know, but maybe she will…" He said and continued to eat his dinner as if nothing were wrong.

Edward felt sick to his stomach. He knew there was something going on and after finding the partially burnt picture that little Nina had worked so hard on, on the table, that only confirmed his thought that something was definitely wrong in this household.

Without warning, Edward stood, his automail hand clenched tightly. "I'm going to lay down…I don't feel good."

Tucker tilted his head curiously. "Oh really, I'm sorry to hear that. Go rest Edward. You were working hard studying for the test that maybe now that you've slowed down a bit, Its finally catching up to you."

"Yes!" Nina said cheerfully. "Go rest brudther." She agreed.

Ed could help but to smile as he reached down to ruffle the little girl's cinnamon colored locks. He met Alphonse's eyes and nodded. He knew that his younger brother was simply sticking around to keep Nina company and for that, he was glad. There was just something that was going on in this house that simply rubbed him the wrong way…and it made him fear for the little girls safety.

The blond alchemist ventured through the hallways of the vast estate, deep in thought and not hearing the various housekeepers greeting him as he went. When he finally reached the bedroom, the door was kicked shut. He walked over tot the bed and laid on the bed, his head being pillowed by his arms as he stared at the ceiling.

'What in the hell is he hiding? How can he just sit in front of his daughter and lie like that? Doesn't she deserve to keep in touch with her mother?' He bellowed within his mind.

Nina was truly like the little sister he never had. She drove him crazy sometimes when he was studying or trying to write a letter Winry, but he still loved the little girl all the same. Deep in his gut, he knew that this beautiful blue-eyed little girl was in danger.

He wanted to get her out of this place, but he couldn't do it without proof. There would be no way to get anyone at Central to believe that Tucker was more than a few cards short of a full deck by only his word.

Golden eyes closed as he remembered the time that he spent here in the Tucker home. He remembered the snow angels, the coloring sessions and the trips to the park and the fun times he had with her. He found himself wishing that he was a child once again…so carefree and to have parents that loved him once more…but shook his head immediately at that thought.

'I know I'm young now, but I'm also a State Alchemist. If I was still at home with mom…still doing nothing but having fun with Winry and Al…I wouldn't be able to do anything to protect Nina…'

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on the door. Edward rolled on his side, facing the wall before letting out a sigh. "Come in." He called sullenly to the person at the door.

"Edward," He cringed at the man's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to Central, apparently something requires my attention. Can you and Al keep her company until I come back?" He asked.

"…Sure." He said and heard the man thank him before leaving the room.

After a few moments, Ed pushed himself up. 'This will probably be my only chance to try and find something that will prove that he's up to no good…'

The door opened once more and the familiar clunk of his little brother's armor reached his ear.

Al studied his older brother for a minute and moved forward. "Brother? What's really wrong." He asked quietly.

"He's lying…He burned Nina's pictured. Something is very wrong here and I don't think she's safe here."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Al wondered out loud, but knew that his brother was telling the truth. "I don't want Nina to get hurt Ed…what can we do to help?" Al asked, his ton sad.

"Al…we need proof, plain and simple. Now is probably the only chance we'll get to find it. While Tucker is gone, I want you to keep Nina company…I'll go down and try to find something that can help us."

"Right!" Al held his hand out and pulled Ed to his feet. They left the room and headed to the dining room where the blue eyed girl was having her plate taken away and handed to a maid by Tucker.

Al moved behind the little girl and lifted her to his shoulders and heard her squeal in happiness, giggling from her new perch.

They walked with Tucker to the front door just as a car pulled before to door. "You be good for them Nina."

"I will daddy! I promise!" She said, giving him a bright smile. "Bye daddy!"

The trio and Alexander watched as the alchemist was driven away.

"Lets go play!" She said happily as Alexander barked in agreement.

Ed smiled up to the little girl. "You three go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a little while." He said and watched as she nodded happily.

"Okay little big brudther!"

Ed steamed for a moment before following them back into the house. He watched as Al le the little girl away with a small smile gracing his lips. After they were gone, the blonde turned in the opposite direction, determined to find out what was going on.

o-o

Rukia hummed to herself quietly as she placed the sheets she had been folding in the linen closet. The older woman glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearly time for Nina's bath. With a smile, she grabbed a small pile of clean towels before starting for the sweet little girl.

The gray haired woman had known the Tucker family since before little Nina had been born. In fact, it was because of the pregnancy, that she had even come to know Shiori and her husband Shou.

The young Shiori Tucker had been introduced to her by her niece, whom she use to babysit for. Her niece had told her of Shiori's pregnancy and the trouble that she was having. She also spoke of the budding family's financial strain and how they were unable to find someone who would work for such little pay.

Having had a difficult pregnancy herself, Rukia felt for the young cinnamon haired woman and went to her, offering her services. Luckily, she hadn't needed the money desperately. After her husband's death, she received a large quantity of money from the state from her husband's life insurance.

As she helped the young woman around the house and spent time with her, she came to love the Shiori like a daughter and found herself as excited for the baby's arrival as the expectant mother. She remembered thinking how nice it would be to take care of a newborn babe once more. The joy of watching a child grow and thrive was the main reason that she became a nanny.

But it wasn't just the strain on her body that was causing the young woman problems. She knew that she missed her husband desperately, but he hardly ever spent time with her. He was so busy trying to get his state alchemist title, on top of keeping up on the research required in his paying job, he spent over twelve hours a day working at central or in the basement. When she was ordered to bedrest, it wouldn't be unusual for Rukia to come into the bedroom and find the gravid woman crying. It was then that she would hold Shiori, run her fingers through her hair and kiss the top of her head, telling her of the beautiful babe that would soon enter the world.

She was there for the birth of little Nina and was even given the privilege of giving the little girl her middle name. Tucker arrived at the hospital an hour after the birth and was introduced to little Nina Marie Tucker.

As she rounded the corner near the alchemist's private study, her pace slowed til she nearly stopped and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the door. The disappearance of Shiori still disturbed her. The woman was the most loving mother that she had ever seen, and the story that Tucker had told just didn't fit. She NEVER would have left her three-year-old daughter behind even if she didn't want to be with Shou anymore. That beautiful child was her pride and joy and spent all of her time loving and nurturing the little girl.

She found it suspicious that he received his State Alchemist title soon after her disappearance and knew he had something to do with it, but she couldn't prove it. She knew that the answer was in his office, but know what to look for. She was no alchemist and if she was ever caught snooping in Shou's office, she feared that he would fire her and she would never see Nina again.

A sigh escaped her lips as she continued her way down the hall. Suddenly, she was jolted back by something hitting he arms, sending the towels flying to the floor. She blinked in surprise when she looked to the ground and saw the mop of golden hair and slightly startled eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing hear, you know Mr. Tucker doesn't allow people in this area." She said and help the young alchemist to his feet.

He chuckled nervously and scratched his head before picking up the scattered towels for the other woman. "Well, I was just looking for something…" He looked into her kind eyes in thought. She knew that she loved the little girl as if she were her own. "Maybe you can help me, Rukia. Can we talk in private?"

She tilted her head and looked at him in curiosity before leading him to a nearby store room. She took in the seriousness in the young boy's eyes and how tense he was before immediately becoming concerned. "What troubles you Ed? I've never seen you like this."

He looked down to the ground and glared for a moment, biting his lip before sighing. "There's no easy way to ask this, but Rukia…Do you believe what Tucker says about Nina's mom? That she simply left because she was sick of being poor?"

The older woman shook her head vehemently. "I never have or will believe that. Shiori loved Nina more than life itself, she would never ever leave her behind if she was leaving. Shi was like a daughter to me and she would have not left without telling me.

"I honestly think that he had something to do with her disappearance, but I have no proof." She said sadly.

Ed looked up and gave a half smile. "I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. Earlier today, Nina was coloring a picture for her mother and told Tucker to send it to her mom, but I found the picture later, partially burned. I fear for Nina's safety and I want to find proof. But now is my only chance.

"I'm going to break into his office and find the proof we need to find out what's really going on here and if he had something to do with her mother's disappearance, I wont rest until he's arrested. Now is the only chance I have to do this. I need you to keep everyone out of this area while I search his study. Can you do that Miss Rukia?"

Her eyes narrowed at hearing her call him Miss Rukia. "Ed, I'll help you, but please hurry, his meetings at central usually don't take long. No doubt its simply a progress report with Brigadier General Grahn. Go now, and if you call me _Miss_ again, I'll whack you good…you know that makes me feel old." She said that last part with a smile and quickly pulled the boy into a hug.

They both left the storage room and Edward quickly made his way down the hall. He stopped at the door to Tucker's study and examined the lock for a moment. Clapping his hands together, he placed a finger at the keyhole for the deadbolt.

A blue glow lit the keyhole as metal flowed into the opening, taking the form of the key extending from his fingertips. There was a soft click and the door opened. He looked down the hall to the kind gray haired woman before slipping inside and locking the door behind him.

Ed looked around with wide eyes at the sheer volume of papers and books that littered the man's desk. Drawings of various types of transmutation circles were piled high on the upper corner.

Taking careful note of the placement of the chair and items on the table, Edward began his search.

o-o-o

Alphonse sat on the floor with little Nina sitting between his legs coloring happily. Alexander walked over and laid his head on the tight area of his armor. He laughed quietly and ran his fingers over the dog's head lightly.

"Al? Do yoo like my picture?" She asked as she held the picture up.

He leaned forward a bit and took in the crayon drawing. It was a picture of what appeared to be a woman with reddish brown hair smiling as she held a little blue eyed girl. A woman with gray hair was also drawn with her hand sitting on the little girls head. If he could have smiled, he would have.

"That's very pretty Nina. This is a picture of you and Rukia…is that your mommy holding you?" He asked the girl.

She nodded proudly and hopped up before darting over to her closet. There was a little shuffling heard before she reemerged with a picture in her hand. "Daddy doesn't know I have this picture. My mommy is so pretty see? Her grown up name is Shiori! Auntie Rukia says I look just like mommy…she says I'm pretty!"

He looked down at the picture and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Shiori was cuddling what appeared to be a two-year-old Nina, smiling brightly at the camera. Rukia was standing close to her with her hand resting lovingly on the sweet little girl's head.

The smile that graced Shiori's lips reminded him so much of his own mothers. He remembered that smile so well…how it always made him feel better when he was sad or sick…all she had to do was smile and he felt better. Just by looking at the picture of such a happy and loving mother, he knew that Ed was right, something much more was going on…the woman smiling from the picture would not leave her daughter because she was tired of being poor…

"Big brother are yoo okay?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Uh..yeah, I was just thinking." It wasn't until then that a thought crossed his mind. "Nina, you said that your dad doesn't know that you have this picture. Are there any more pictures of your mom for you to look at?"

She shook her head a bit sadly. "No…Aunt Rukia gave me this picture and told me to keep it so I wouldn't forget my mommy face for when she comes back. I really miss her and if I'm a good girl, maybe she'll come back to live with me and daddy." Her sad face disappeared as she smile up at him. "So I try my bestest to be a good girl!"

Al gave the little girl a soft pat on the head and a slightly sad chuckle. "Yes you are a very good girl Nina." He said.

To see Nina working so hard to be good for something that might not even be possible, made the younger Elrich hurt. Nina, did you know that all mommies are watching over you, even when they're not here with you?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked up at him. "Really big brudther?"

"That's right!" He said with enthusiasm. "So every good thing you do, your mommy will see. When I get sad about my mom not being here, I just know that she's around me and it makes me happy."

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I know you see that I'm a good girl mommy, and that makes me happy, even when your not here." She said with a smile and then looked up to Al. "It does make me feel happy."

If he could smile, he would have been at that moment. Al stood and picked her up in his arms, cradling her as he began to spin.

She giggled loudly and squealed as he spun her. Al knew that she loved when he did this and he wanted nothing more than to make the little girl happy. He paused for a moment and looked up to the clock, seeing that Tucker had been gone for about thirty minutes already. 'Please hurry Ed…I hope you find something…' He silently hoped before continuing to spin the little girl.

o-o-o-o

Edward thumbed through the pages of yet another book only to find that it was a published book. He sighed in frustration before his eyes scanned the room. He had already searched the books on his desk and the drawers to find nothing.

"Where in the hell is it? He has to have something…a journal…anything!" He growled to himself. He looked over to the window and tilted his head curiously. On the window seat sat a plant and a lone picture.

He moved over to the window seat and picked up the picture of a beautiful woman holding a newborn with bright blue eyes. He knew it had to be Nina and her mother, but one other thing caught his eye. A nearly invisible seam was seen in the wood beneath the photo.

His heart began to beat hard in his chest as he removed the picture and plant. Grabbing a letter opener off the desk, Ed use it to lift the panel in the window seat. There, nestled in the dark space sat three leather bound journals. He removed the first one and thumbed through it. His eyes widened a bit when he saw hand written pages. The name Shiori was doNinant in the first book, causing Ed to assume that these were Tucker's private journals. "Bingo!" He said to himself in triumph.

He moved to what looked like a rarely used section of books on the bookshelf and found three books that looked similar to the ones he had pulled out of the window seat area. As he walked over to the window, a frantic knock caught his attention and made him freeze.

"Edward, its me!" Rukia's voice whispered urgently. "You have to come out, Mr. Tucker is being driven up the drive now!"

The young alchemist quickly placed the look alike journals into the window seat. He made sure that picture was placed in the exact same spot that it was in before leaving the room. The books were quickly handed to Rukia as he turned to the door and relocked it.

"Thanks for the lookout Rukia! Hey, I know that Nina sometimes stays the night in your room when she has bad dreams, do you think you can keep her in your room tonight?" He whispered, reclaiming the books before they darted towards Nina's playroom.

"I can. I will just tell her a story and tell her about her mother…she loves that." She said from behind him.

o-o

They entered the playroom just as the car door slammed shut outside. "Come now Nina, its time for your bath." Rukia said as she moved to Al as he handed her the little girl.

"Bye big brudthers!" She waved as Rukia rushed her from the room.

"Quick Al, put these inside your armor!" He said and handed his brother the leather bound books.

His brother did as asked without question and casually left the playroom. As the walked through the hallways back to their room, Tucker rounded a corner and ran into Ed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was a bit distracted…didn't see you."

"That's okay." Ed replied casually. "So, what did the big wigs want?" He asked.

"Oh Grahn was just talking to me about the re-certification process…nothing too important." Shou gave him a weak smile and scratched his head. He was panicking inwardly. Brigadier General Grahn had demanded that he create another Chimera for his re-certification.

"Well that's good." Ed said, putting on a fake grin. "Well Al, we better go grab the report that the colonel wanted. We'll be back in a little while."

"I'll see you boys later." Tucker said as they parted ways.

The boys retreated to their room and Ed grabbed his coat and pocket watch. Once done, he looked up to his little brother. "Let's go Al."

"Right." He said as they left the room and the mansion.

o-o

Walking up to the door a comfortable home, and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the door was opened. Maes Hughes stood in the door holding his little girl, a serene look in his eyes as he shifted the baby girl.

"Oh! You've come to see my little Elisia! Isn't she just a darling!" He whispered so he wouldn't wake her, but the same enthusiasm was present in his voice.

"Yeah, she's cute." Ed said with a smile of his own.

"So what brings you boys over so late?" He asked, though it was only 8:30.

"Well, we needed somewhere to do some important reading. And if what I think is in the material that we'll be reading from, we may need your help."

Maes put the baby girl on his shoulder, gently rubbing her back as he led the way to his study. "What are you trying to find boys?" He asked, opening the door and leading them inside, taking a seat on the comfortable couch near the window.

"Well Major, I think that Shou Tucker had something to do with his wife's disappearance. I also think that Nina is not safe there…and I think we'll find the truth in these books." He handed the first book to Maes, the third to Al and he kept the second for himself.

"We don't have much time so we have to hurry. He had a meeting with Grahn tonight and he looked shaken when he came back…whatever the Brigadier General said to him, made him seem desperate."

The mention of the General's name, Hughes' golden gaze narrowed. "Grahn…that man…I always thought he was dirty. Ever since he returned from the conflict in Ishbal, he's had this 'high and mighty' attitude and from the reports I've read, his actions have been questionable concerning his support of alchemic research."

Al and Ed nodded in reply and all three men opened their books and began reading through the private journals of the sowing life alchemist, Shou Tucker.

o-o-o

After almost two hours, the golden eyes of the Full Metal alchemist widened as his eyes skimmed over a passage that caught his eye. He re-read the section and felt sick to his stomach. "That son of a bitch!" He cried out earning a startled whimper and cry from the sleeping baby.

Al and Maes looked up as Edward leapt out of his chair and immediately handed the raven-haired man the book, pointing out a section in the book. Al watched as his brother paced mumbling under his breath, his hands clenching and releasing. He then looked over to the Major who had turned pale, his jaw set and the muscles clenching and twitching.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

Ed couldn't respond, his eyes were filled with unshed tears and a lump had formed in his throat. Maes sat the book on the couch before standing and making Ed sit. Surprisingly, the blond didn't protest. The baby was placed in Ed's arms before Maes turned to Al.

"You know the talking Chimera that '_man_' created?" He said, spitting out the word man with barely restrained anger and disgust.

"Yeah…" The younger Elrich said slowly, a sense of dread washing over his consciousness.

"That…bastard…that fucking bastard!" Ed growled as tears leaked from his eyes as he kissed baby Elisia's head.

"Al…Tucker created that Chimera by fusing a dog and his wife. He used Shiori to become a state alchemist." He said and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited the two rings it took for the person to pick up.

"Mustang."

"Roy…we have a big problem. We'll need the Fuehrer in on this one…"

o-o-o

Shou stood outside of the door to Rukia's quarters and knocked lightly. He ran his shaking hands through his cropped blond hair as he heard shuffling in the room. His other hand clenched around the object he was holding behind his back.

The door opened as Rukia pulled her robe higher onto her arms. "Mr. Tucker, can I help you?" She asked, hiding her nervousness.

"I've come to take Nina to bed."

"Oh sir, I don't mind if she stays the night." She said and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist!" He said and stuck her in the head with a silver candle holder. The woman immediate collapsed to the floor in a heap as he moved to the bed and picked up his sleeping daughter and rushing out the door, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe I can use her for something later…" He said to himself as he ran to his lab.

o-o-o

Cars screeched to a stop outside the front door of the Tucker estate. Soldiers and State Alchemists leapt from the vehicles as the Fuehrer, Lt. Colonel Mustang, and Major Hughes stood beside Ed and Al at the front door of the estate.

"Find him and arrest him! Tear the whole house apart if you have to, I just want him caught!" The Fuehrer bellowed as Ed opened the door.

"We gotta go check on Nina!" Al said and started down the hall with his brother, Mustang and Hughes in tow.

"Wait Al! She's in Rukia's room. I asked her to watch over Nina!"

"Right!" The younger brother said and led the way to the older woman's room.

The door burst open and Al came to a screeching halt when he saw Rukia on the floor, a small pool of blood forming beneath her head.

"Rukia!" the two boys cried out as one of the soldiers rushed forward and checked the unconscious woman. She was carefully rolled onto her back, revealing the wound to her head.

The soldier checked her pulse and nodded. "She's alive sirs."

"Get her to a hospital now." Mustang commanded and watched as a few other soldiers rushed in to help.

"He has Nina! And if he did that to his wife, what's to stop him doing that to his own daughter?" Ed growled as they took off down the hallway toward Tuckers labs.

o-o-o-o

Tucker laid Nina's sleeping form on the floor next to the drugged form of Alexander. A few touchups and alterations were made on the transmutation circle beneath them before making notes. Soon now…he would have another talking Chimera and this time, this one will survive. Grahn would have his moment in the sun for finding such a skilled alchemist and he would keep his status and funding.

o-o-o-o

The rushed down the stairs and with a charging run, Al ran at the wooden door, causing it to splinter as it flew open. Shou looked up, as his hands hit the ground outside of the transmutation circle just as Edward let a battle cry escape his lips. His automail came up in a mean uppercut sending the mad alchemist flying. Maes quickly lifted the little girl and cradled her in his arms before taking her from the lab.

"How could you do that to her mother you sick bastard!" Ed cried as he moved to charge at the staggering man, but was held back by Al.

Shou only laughed and spit blood onto the floor.

Roy moved forward and wrapped his hand around Shou's throat and slammed him against the wall. "You are disgusting! You used a human life to get your Alchemy title! You will not get off and you can forget about the former Brigadier General Grahn coming to bail you out of this one because he has already been arrested."

The Fuehrer walked into the lab, looking at the sowing life alchemist with hate and disgust. "Shou Tucker, you are under arrest and will stand before King Bradley on charges of murder, two counts attempted murder for Rukia Kishimoto and your own daughter, Nina Tucker." He said, wanting nothing more that to move forward and throttle the man. "Various counts of animal abuse, the perversion and misuse of alchemy, assault, child endangerment…Should I continue?"

The blond man continued to laugh and shook his head, as Edward continued to curse at the man. The guards shackled his hands with specially made cuffs and led him from the house.

The Fuehrer turned to Edward and Alphonse. "If it wasn't for you boys, that little girl wouldn't be here right now. She has you to thank for her life." He said as Al released the his older brother. They followed the Fuehrer up out of the lab and to the front door, where Maes cooed soft words to the whimpering little girl as she watched her father climb into the back of one of the cars.

"Sir, what will happen to Nina?" Al asked sadly.

Maes walked forward and with the little girl. "Sir, if you don't mind, I have a suggestion…"

o-o-o Epilogue o-o-o

Edward knocked on the door, juggling a large teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers while Al held a similar teddy bear and a leash in the other hand. The door opened and a smile traced Ed's lips.

"Rukia, we're glad to see you're doing better!" He said and handed the older woman the flowers.

"Oh thank you Ed, Al…for everything." She said as she held baby Elicia in her arms. "I love working for Major Hughes and his family. Gracia reminds me of Shiori…" She said with a smile.

Alexander rushed forward and happily lapped at the older woman's hand. Alex!" She said with a smile as she scratched the head of the large dog.

"They released him from the vet today. They said the drugs are all out of his system." Al said happily.

Maes came behind Rukia and patted her shoulder. "Hey boys! I think someone wants to see you."

"BIG BRUDTHERS!" Nina squealed happily as she launched herself into Ed's arms and placed a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Nina!" He said with a true, wide smile.

The group entered the Hughes home and Edward and Al couldn't be happier. Little Nina had a family that loved and paid attention to her…she even had a little sister. The adoption of the little girl was immediately approved by the King himself and Rukia was simply happy to be able to stay with the little girl she loved so much and to work with suck a loving family.

Nina was told about her mother gently by Rukia and Maes about her mother, but the little girl was happy. Even though she knew her mommy wasn't coming back because her daddy did such a bad thing. However, just like Al, she took comfort knowing that her mother was watching over her and protecting her always…

Fin

o-o-o-o

AN: We were both watching the Chimera's cry, and felt so sad about what happened, I had to make it better. What better family for little Nina to go to that the Hughes? Both Ange and I absolutely LOVE Maes Hughes and what happens to him later DOESN'T HAPPEN in my twisted little mind

This is my first FMA story, there may be more in this fandom in the future (with a few definite collaborations).

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Ezzy

PS: to tell the truth, I had posted this before but took it down a few hours later because of something a reviewer said, but you know what, I don't care anymore. I wrote this for a friend and as long as she loved it, I don't care what flamers have to say.


End file.
